lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Jobs in Miraland
There are a variety of different jobs and careers available to choose from in Miraland. Fashion Stylists : For a list of stylists, see Category:Stylists Stylists use knowledge of fashion in order to put together outfits, which can be used in Styling Battles. Rather than just being about looking good, it's also about using clothing to its full potential and being confident.V1: 5-11 Aim for Best Stylist! Stylists can compete in the yearly Fantasy Styling Contest in order to win the title of Royal Stylist of Lilith.V1: 10-4 Group Game 1st Match Ten stylists were also selected to join the Iron Rose Stylist Legion, a notorious group under the leadership of Queen Elle of Pigeon Kingdom.V1: 1-9 Legendary Iron Rose There are schools for stylists as well.Lead Singer Two notable stylists are Queen Elle and Hostess L, who are known for winning the styling contests in the Nine-Day War in the year 672.Prologue Queen's Shadow Designers : For a list of designers, see Category:Designers Designers come up with ideas for clothing, which can then be crafted and worn. There are a number of schools for designers, with two well-known ones being Lilith's Cicia Design SchoolV1: 3-1 Bookish Girl Timi (2) and Apple's Rawding Academy.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle Designers can choose to work for any company that creates clothing, such as the Apple Federation Apparel Group or the Mercury Group.17-3 Shadow on Brick Street They can also design clothes by themselves and display their talents at the annual Designer's Tea Party. Some designers choose to focus on a certain type of clothing, such as Starlet, a wedding dress designer. Two notable designers are the Ancient Pavilion Designer and King Sayet, who are considered masters of their craft.Osmanthus Brew Sayet's designs are considered beautiful but difficult to craft due to the materials needed.1-3 Locked door Other * Models display clothing, especially to show off designs. Unlike stylists, they do not create outfits out of the clothes. They were seen most at the Designer's Tea Party, with even Neva, Royce's bodyguard, serving as a model for him.V1: 5-S1 Master and Servant One of the most famous models in the year 680 is Hiber of the Mercury Group.17-6 A Dangerous Person * Makeup artists also assist in helping models apply makeup.Chief Dresser Leadership and Government Apple Federation : For more information, see Apple Government. Apple Federation's government is located in Welton, which is named after a previous president.Time Diary The president has the ability to go to war, as shown by the current president's decision to join the side of the North Kingdom in the year 680.16-9 Soldier's Decisions Apple Federation has its own police force. Their police officers tend to be competent, calm and experienced, and they are equipped with advanced microphone and GPS technology.Federal Policewoman They have faced a number of criminals, including the notorious Curt.Midnight Fly They also have their own army. Soldiers, such as the military officer Orlando, are trained at the Apple Military Academy.Dreamland - Orlando/Immortal Glory Lilith Kingdom Lilith Kingdom has both a royal family and a government which co-operate to help rule the nation.V1: 3-S2 Wedding Dress Design They also have the Royal Guard, which is a group that works for and protects the Royal Family. Cloud Empire The Cloud Empire is ruled by four families, which each have control over one geographical region. A group called the Imperial Court, which is headquartered in Cloud Capital and led by the Regent Bai Yongxi, makes decisions and leads the country.15-4 Encounter Zhong LiziDragon Pattern Court Robe The Cloud Empress is officially the empress of the country as well, but she is too young to make decisions. Pigeon Kingdom The Pigeon Kingdom is a monarchy, currently ruled by Queen Elle. She also has her own guards, which protect her and the palace.1-Side Story 2 Fate Pigeon also has a separate structure of leadership within the Pigeon Forest, in which every season is guarded by a powerful elf.Snow Queen Republic of Wasteland The Republic of Wasteland, rather than having a central government, is divided up into several different tribes. Each tribe has its own leader. Tribes generally also have an archpriest.13-7 Chief's Son, Tuda14-8 Wasteland Priestess North Kingdom North Kingdom is ruled by a king.16-2 Troubled Times Historically, kings in North have had total sovereignty.16-1 Return to Cloud City They also have an expansive army. Assassins Despite the Blood Curse in Miraland, there exist those who will commit acts of violence. Bai Jinjin's father hired Dansu, a well-known assassin, to retrieve her and bring her back to him when she ran away from home.V1: 5-4 Elopement! Additionally, an assassin killed Bobo's father when he did not hand over a valuable design.Dreamland - Bobo/Parting in the Snow The most wanted criminal in the Apple Federation is Shade, who works for the League Till.18-9 The gun under Morning Star Other Jobs References Category:Plot